


Three's Company

by CelticPixie



Series: Joe and David and Their Little Anna [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cheating (but not really), F/M, Heavy Petting, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Propositions, Relationship Discussions, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPixie/pseuds/CelticPixie
Summary: Joe hates waiting, but Anna knows if they don't approach this right they could scare their little college boy away. Thankfully, Joe doesn't have to wait very long, because a long day on the job for both men provides just the opportunity Anna has been waiting for. Now all they have to do is convince him to say yes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yada yada, I said it the last two times, you probably get it by now.

Anna told him to be patient. Trust the opportunity would present itself. Trust that if he waited, they would be rewarded. He didn't want to wait, he'd been waiting for long enough, but he agreed all the same. He trusted her judgment. She hadn't been wrong yet.

And she wasn't this time. 

Joe wasn't home when Anna's opportunity arrived, but they'd agreed she could set things in motion without him if need be. He was working a late shift in his cab when Webster came back to the apartment, bone-tired. Anna was washing the dishes when he came in and thumped down onto the couch, and normally would have continued with only a called greeting, but tonight was different. Her conversation with Joe was still fresh in her mind and the way David's pale neck looked in their cheap lighting as he tipped his head back against the cushions made her blood hot in a way she didn't have to ignore anymore. 

She finished off the plate in her hands before stripping off her rubber gloves and walking over to where Web was slumped on the couch. 

"Long day?" She asked quietly, setting up a quiet jazz record on the turntable. She knew it helped him relax.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. I guess. I don't know. 'M just really tired," he slurred, sounding already half asleep where he sat.

"You work hard at that newspaper. You deserve some rest," she hummed, coming up to stand behind him. Gently so as not to startle him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to work away the knots. He groaned at her touch, still warm from the hot dish water, and sunk even deeper into the pillows, his wide knees falling limps as he rolled his head to the side. 

"Your hands are magic, Anna," he groaned, and she just smiled and hummed along to the music as she continued. 

"We should get you out of this jacket, doll. I know it's cold out, but I don't go the heat on for nothing," she said, coaxing him to lean forward so she could slip the heavy fabric off his shoulders. He made a small sound of agreement and allowed her to do as she wished, exhaling in relief as she pulled off his tie. His breathing halted as she unbuttoned the top of his shirt, but he relaxed again when she only shifted the fabric to knead at the back of his neck more directly. 

"When was the last time you took a proper break?" She asked him quietly, digging her soft hands into his muscles. "Even your knots have got knots." 

"Blame the fucking Krauts for that," he groaned and she huffed.

"I swear if I ever meet one of them, I'll tear his head off for what he's done to my boys." Her voice was still quite, but it had a sharp bite to it that convinced him she was serious. Her hands slowly made their way deeper into his shirt, along his shoulders and down his back slightly. "You just relax, doll. You deserve it. Nothing can touch you here," she cooed, smoothing her palms along his skin to emphasize her reassurances. He didn't know it was even possible, but he relaxed even further into her touch. A small part of him worried that their position could look compromising if Lieb came home at that moment, but it really wasn't enough for him to want her to stop. Her hands felt too good kneading at his neck and pressing along his shoulders...digging into his back.......trailing down his chest............

He felt her lips press against the back of his neck and snapped out of his daze. He jumped up from the couch so quickly he slammed his leg into the coffee table and nearly fell over spinning to look at Anna in surprise. Her eyes were just as wide as his before she met his shocked gaze and relaxed, smiling reassuringly at him. 

"Calm down, David. It's okay," she said, walking around the couch and towards him. When she reached out to him he took a step back, uncertain, but the hurt that flashed across her face made him still. He had deep feelings for her, maybe even loved her, he knew that. He'd stopped lying to himself a while back. But she was Lieb's and this was wrong. He couldn't do that to his best friend. He let her take his hand, but kept his distance. 

"Don't you want me, David?" She was looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes, even though he knew she was anything but. Was she really doing this? He thought she was happy with Joe. She looked at him like he hung the stars.

"Anna, I-I, w-we, I can't- ... Lieb, he-...Lieb," he stuttered, shifting away a little, but she pulled on his hand and he found himself allowing her to guide him closer to her.

"Lieb won't mind He's working the graveyard tonight anyway. He won't be home for hours," she shushed, cutting off his stammering. She knew her words were lies, but David didn't need to know that Lieb could be anywhere from ten minutes to six hours from coming home. She pulled him close, pressing herself against his chest. 

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop. Tell me honestly, David, and I'll stop," she whispered as she slowly and gently placed her delicate hands on the back of his neck, giving him all the time in the world to pull away. "Tell me, David." she breathed against his lips before gently pulling him down to press his mouth against hers. Her lips were warm, and soft, against his, just like her hands and the rest of her. He knew he should pull away, knew he had to, but he couldn't. He didn't want to. Instead, he let her kiss him, let her guide his hands to her hips so he could pull her closer. She molded against his body so perfectly, and her tin fingers in his hair felt almost as heavenly as her lips moving against his. 

She pulled back much too soon and much too far for his liking, but the brief absence of her intoxicating and all consuming taste was long enough for him to regain his senses enough to try to pull from her again.

"Anna, this- this is wrong. What about Joe? I thought you and him were-" 

"Joe won't mind, David. Everything will be fine. Everything is fine. Joe won't mind." She just kept repeating that one sentiment. "Joe won't mind." She smoothed her fingers down his cheeks and along his jaw as she repeated it, pulling him in again for another kiss, but he finally found it in himself and pulled away, taking a step back.

"No, Anna, I can't. Joe- you and I both know he'll mind very,  **very**  much. I can't do that to him, Anna. He's my best friend. I mean, how and why are you even doing this? I thought you loved him. Don't you love him?" He asked her, running his hands through his hair and tugging at the roots to try to ground himself as everything became too much. 

"David, calm down.  _Beruhige dich, David. Alles ist okay. Ich verspreche, Joe wird nichts dagegen haben. Beruhige dich, Liebling. Alles ist okay,_ "(1) She hushed, pulling him back to her by the hand and using him frazzled state to pull him to her lips again. He stiffened against her for a moment, but after a few seconds he gave in and settled into her again. His hands drifted to her hips again as he softened into putty against her. 

After that, she kept him easily relaxed in her arms. He didn't want to pull away anymore. He didn't want to think about how wrong this was. It was all too much. He didn't want to think.

She was intoxicating and he was drowning in her. So much so that he didn't hear the front door open and shut. Didn't hear Joe hang up his jacket and cap. Didn't hear him walk over with deliberate steps. He did, however, feel Anna press into him even more and then a pair of calloused hands settling over his own on her hips. 

David jerked away and tried to pull back, but Joe's hands over his own were like iron, keeping him trapped. David's eyes were wide as he locked gazes with Joe, and the man never looked away even as he dipped his head to drag his lips along Anna's neck. Boxed in between them, she leaned back against him and moaned as she tilted her head to the side to give him more room, her fingers still tangled in David's hair. She gasped and arched up against David as Joe nipped at her ear.

"Having all the fun without me?" He rasped into her ear, his eyes never leaving David's. Anna's eyes, contrarily, were closed as she smiled lazily and hummed in satisfaction, looking very proud of herself, like the cat with the cream.

"I just couldn't help myself. Promise I saved the best for you to get home," she said, opening her eyes to grin up at David. "You know, he fought very hard. Noble to the bone, this one." 

"Oh, he did, did he?" Joe asked, smirking at David, who was still frozen in place. 

"He did. Was all worried you'd be mad. But he didn't call me a harlot or a whore, so you owe me.'' She grinned in that shark-like fashion that always sent a chill up his spine.

"I'll pay up, doll. I always do. But first, we better explain to Harvard here before he hurts himself thinkin' too hard,'' he said, finally breaking his eye contact with David to press his mouth more firmly into her neck. 

Anna's fingers in David's hair tightened as she pulled him even closer, her eyes fluttering shut and she moaned under Joe's touch.

"I think you know whats going on, David. Hm?" She asked, her eyes opening slowly as she smiled at him. He shook his head, his wide eyes flipping from Joe to Anna and back again. He'd been a firsthand witness to Joe's protective verging on possessive behavior towards Anna, and, last time he checked, Anna loved him just as fiercely. He'd come t terms with the fact that his love for Anna would never be able to progress anywhere and only accepted recently that he looked at Joe the same way, but everything that was happening made no sense. He felt like he was hallucinating. He wasn't feverish this morning, right?

"Joe and I, we love each other. But, we love you too. Together. We've talked about it, and we want you with us as a third. If you're willing. If you don't want this, if you say no, that's absolutely fine. We'll never bring it up again, everything is forgotten," she told him, her voice soft and gentle. As if to reinforce the point that he had the choice to leave, Joe's iron grip on his hands over Anna's hips relaxed. The way Anna looked at him, he could tell that if he said no she would respect that, but that it would crush her. David looked at her for a moment in silence. He shifted his eyes to Joe, who was watching him closely for his answer. He wasn't smiling anymore but instead looked the most vulnerable David had seen him since the war, which made sense. Not only was he admitting he was willing to share Anna, he was baring his soul and admitting he was in love with _him_ , another man. If David didn't feel the same way...

But he did. He loved them both, and they were giving him the opportunity to express that.

"You're serious about this?" He asked quietly, looking between them. Anna smiled up at him and he felt Joe's grip on his hands relax even more, although he noticed he didn't let go. 

"We're serious, Web. Wouldn't joke about this," Joe told him just as quietly, brushing his thumb across the back of his hand. He wanted to say yes, he really did, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to move. Anna saw his hesitation and carded her fingers through his hair and down his neck.

"David," she whispered, as if speaking too loud would bring everything crashing down around them, "If you don't want this, you can walk away." She gently reached down and lifted Joe's hands off and away, leaving David completely free to let go. He didn't. "But, if you don't step away, right now," she cupped his face gingerly, "I'm gonna kiss you again." He didn't move, and when she leaned up, he met her in the middle. After a moment, she leaned back and grinned up at him in the same blinding way she had when they first met.

"I love you, David," she breathed and he found himself smiling back at her. But, when he looked back up at Joe, his smile fell away. The other man still looked nervous where he stood a few feet behind Anna. Taking a deep breath, David gently took Anna by the hips and shifted her to the side, mustering all his courage and stepping up to the other man, grabbing him by the neck with both hands to drag him forward and slam their mouths together. This kiss wasn't anything like the one he'd shared with Anna. It wasn't soft or gentle or slow, it was desperate and hungry and bruising, and the manifestation of something the both of them had been secretly longing for for months if not years. Joes lips weren't soft like Anna's, they were dry and chapped from the winter air and he tasted like his last cigarette, but David didn't care. If anything, he relished in it.

To Joe, David was a breath of fresh air, but he was also home. The press of the mans hard body against his own was new and glorious but reminiscent of desperate times huddled together for warmth or shelter. He tasted like ink, as if he'd licked the tip of his pen one too many times the way Joe knew he did when he couldn't think of the next word he knew he needed, but he also tasted like Anna. That familiar warmth of apple and cinnamon because nothing could keep that girl away from her apple cider, especially during winter and if there was whiskey involved. 

When they finally separated, they stared at each other for a beat before breaking out into identical grins and beginning to laugh. Before this moment, both men had been terrified of the same thing. That the other was only interested in Anna and was willing to be with the other because of her. But to their joy, none of their fears were founded.

"Now boys, it seems we have two options here," Anna said from behind them.

* * *

**1) Calm down, David. Everything is okay. I promise, Joe won't mind. Calm down, darling. Everything is okay.**

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to writing that next chapter! Yay me! I conquered my procrastination for the first time in way too long! Now I just gotta figure out how to do it regularly -_-


End file.
